


Как пережить холода

by fandomStarbucks2019, iolka



Series: мини  G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Totem Magic, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Однажды Капитан Америка и Баки Барнс не явились на общий сбор.





	Как пережить холода

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от этого [фото](https://pp.userapi.com/c855236/v855236958/4216b/nQBfzw6xznU.jpg).

Нью-Йорк уже несколько дней неумолимо засыпало снегом. В каждом выпуске новостей подсчитывали высоту сугробов на пустырях и в парках. От белоснежного великолепия в восторге были дети – занятия в школах отменили, и детвора, позабыв про гаджеты, целыми днями барахталась среди сугробов, играя в снежки и катаясь с импровизированных горок. Не в восторге были все остальные. Весь город превратился в одну сплошную пробку, и многие компании приостановили свою работу. Люди маялись от безделья, невозможности заработать или выбраться куда-нибудь. По всему городу то тут, то там случались аварии: не выдерживали нагрузки системы отопления и линии электропередачи, и все это не удавалось ликвидировать оперативно. На третий день мэр города лично обратился к Тони Старку с просьбой определить Железный Легион в помощь городским службам. Тони не отказал, а координировать работу привлек Мстителей.

* * *

Внутреннему совету Мстителей пришлось признать, что Барнс и Капитан Америка исчезли, когда ни тот, ни другой не появились спустя даже два часа после объявления общего сбора. На звонки они не отвечали.

– Добраться пешком до Башни для них не проблема, – резонно высказалась Наташа, выводя на общие экраны видео с камер возле дома Роджерса и Барнса в Бруклине. Жучки, рассованные ею во время последнего визита по всем углам и отчего-то не вычищенные, как обычно, Барнсом, не фиксировали никаких шумов и движений.  
– Да и метро все еще работает. 

– А добежать они могли бы за полчаса, – вздохнул Сэм. Поглядел в окно и поправил себя: – Минут за сорок, с учетом нечищенных дорог.

Тони запеленговал телефоны с помощью ПЯТНИЦы и выяснил, что те находились в квартире. 

По наскоро набросанному плану решено было долететь на джете до подходящей площадки, а оттуда уже добраться пешком. Площадкой был выбран сквер в квартале от дома Роджерса и Барнса. В десант отправились Тони, Наташа и Клинт. Прихватили также Ванду и дозвонились до Стрэнджа, потому что Ванда предположила, что могут быть замешаны магия или Локи. Не хотелось ни того, ни другого – драться было попросту негде, разве что среди сугробов рыхлого снега, что никак не обеспечивало преимуществ. 

Стрэндж обещал прибыть порталом сразу к дому. Клинт посадил джет в сквере уже через три минуты. Еще семь десантная группа, вяло переругиваясь, пробиралась через плохо протоптанные дорожки до нужного места. Из них четверых больше всего не повезло Клинту: Тони еще в джете упаковался в броню, где у него имелся климат-контроль. Ванда парила невысоко над сугробами в облаке алой магии, и, судя по тому, как плавился снег вокруг нее, ничуть не страдала от холода. У Наташи покраснели кончики ушей, но в остальном она не жаловалась, что замерзла. На бурчание Клинта, перебиваемое стуком его зубов, она, пожав плечами, заметила: 

– Четыре по Фаренгейту – это средняя температура в Москве зимой. С учетом того, что зима там длится по полгода, а нас тренировали работать в любых условиях, можешь догадаться сам, кто первый окоченеет, если нас занесет в Антарктиду.

– Всегд-д-да знал, что ты д-д-добрая, – простучал зубами Клинт и шмыгнул носом. Ванда, сжалившись, окутала его своей магией. 

Едва они добрались, из светящегося оранжевым портала, развернувшегося на подъездной дорожке, вышел Стивен Стрэндж, на ходу отпивая что-то из исходящей паром кружки. Он поставил кружку на столик, видневшийся в окне портала, прежде чем взмахом руки схлопнуть его. 

– Никаких магических всплесков в этом районе зафиксировано не было, – сообщил он после обмена приветствиями. 

– Надеюсь, с ними все хорошо, – едва слышно сказала Ванда. И Стив и Баки ей нравились, но с Баки они все-таки были ближе – даже частенько гуляли вдвоем, а в прошлом месяце целый день вместе шатались по предрождественским распродажам в поисках подарков для команды. 

В квартире было тихо, пусто и очень, очень тепло. Стендж взмахом руки приоткрыл форточки, чтобы впустить свежий воздух, Клинт даже не успел пожаловаться на мгновенно заболевшую от духоты голову.

Мстители осмотрели квартиру – гнездо из пледов и одеял на диване в гостиной, многочисленные теплые носки с принтами, разбросанные по полу гардеробной, стопки теплых свитеров, сложенные на гладильной доске, чьи-то пижамные штаны с узором из маленьких уточек (Наташа знала, чьи именно, но благородно не стала пополнять копилку шуточек Тони), развешенные на спинке стула, еще одно гнездо из пледов и одеял на кровати в спальне и батарея немытых кружек из-под какао на кухне. 

– Будем считать это обычным или необычным? – поинтересовался Тони, когда ПЯТНИЦА уточнила, протоколировать ли находки. 

Наташа перепроверила жучки – трех из шестнадцати не было, остальные Барнс или поленился убирать, или не успел. Она заходила к ним за день до начала снегопада, и Барнс тогда просто засыпал на ходу. 

Стрэндж и Ванда проверяли квартиру при помощи магии, Клинт изучал улики по-старинке – рассматривал осевшую пыль, сдвинутые предметы и загранпаспорта, а Тони наблюдал за работой сканеров ПЯТНИЦы. 

– Тепловые сигнатуры в спальне, сэр, – вскоре произнесла ПЯТНИЦА, и уже через несколько секунд все Мстители окружили кровать с клубком одеял. 

– ПЯТНИЦА, подробнее, – попросил Тони, направляя репульсоры на ком. Клинт нацелил туда же свою стрелу, Ванда – объятые алым ладони, Наташа – пистолет. Стрэндж вытащил из воздуха что-то вроде оранжевой указки. 

– Это животные, сэр. – В синтетическом голосе ПЯТНИЦы было слышно удивление. – По сигнатурам – представители класса млекопитающие, отряд грызуны, семейство беличьи. 

– А точнее? – Тони, как и остальные члены команды, выглядел недоуменным. 

– Сэр, я бы сказала, что это вид «обыкновенная белка». Детеныши, еще не достигшие половой зрелости.

– Интересно, откуда они здесь? – задал глупый вопрос Клинт и потянулся к кому одеял, но Ванда мягко перехватила его руку

– Я чувствую слабый, очень слабый магический фон, – пояснила она в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. 

– Это может быть чьей-то уловкой, – предупредила Наташа. Тони посмотрел на нее и скептически поднял бровь.

– Я скорее поверю, что какой-нибудь асгардский маг превратил Кэпа и Барнса в белок, – хмыкнув, высказался он. 

Ванда тем временем направила алый магический поток к покрывалам и принялась аккуратно разматывать бельевой ком. Два огромных одеяла и три разномастных пледа разлетелись по углам комнаты. В последнем же – бежевом, ворсистом, даже на вид очень теплом – свернувшись тесным клубком, спали двое бельчат. Ванда издала какой-то писк, а Клинт умиленно вздохнул. Как и Тони. Наташа издала странный звук, который даже она сама затруднялась идентифицировать. Только Доктор Стрэндж остался непоколебим, паря в нескольких сантиметрах над полом.

Бельчата, серенькие, крохотные, спали ложечками – один из них, заметно светлее окрасом, со спины обнимал второго поперек груди и прикрывал его куцым хвостиком. 

– Пульс замедленный, – совсем тихо прокомментировала ПЯТНИЦА. – В разгар зимы белки покидают гнездо только на время кормёжки, но в сильные морозы и непогоду могут подолгу отсиживаться в гнезде, впадая в состояние полудремы, хотя в полноценную зимнюю спячку, в отличие от других грызунов, не впадают*. Исходя из этого могу предположить, что Капитан и сержант Барнс находятся в таком состоянии последние три дня. Их телефоны такое же количество времени пеленгуются только из этой точки. 

– А мы уже уверены, что это они? – спросила Наташа.

– А холодильник пустой, – одновременно с ней шепотом сообщил Клинт. 

– Это не объясняет, почему они белки, – заметил Стрэндж, проводя своей оранжевой указкой над гнездом из пледа. Край его плаща потянулся к бельчатам, и Стрэндж чуть нервно шлепнул по нему указкой. Плащ обиженно отступил, а звук удара разбудил животных. 

Один бельчонок приоткрыл темную бусину глаза, окинул собравшуюся компанию и совсем по человечески ткнул локтем в бок «большую ложку». Через секунду Мстители дружно отшатнулись от кровати, на которой сидели сонный Барнс и раздраженный Кэп. 

– Это вторжение на частную территорию, – тихий раздраженный писк не сразу перестроился на человеческий голос, Мстители и Баки зафыркали, сдерживая смешки и глядя на хмурого Роджерса.

– Вы не отзывались на общий сбор, и мы решили проверить, что с вами, – улыбаясь, сказала Наташа, и сложила руки на груди. – Не объяснишь? 

Стив оглядел сокомандников, которые выжидающе смотрели на них с Баки, и, вздохнув, потер лицо.

– Погода к прогулкам не особо располагала, – Баки широко зевнул и погладил Стива по плечу. – Холодно, запасы еды закончились, дел особо не было. 

– И вы решили вздремнуть, – закончил за него Клинт.

– Ну, да, – Баки кивнул и дернул плечом, наблюдая, как Стив пытался прикрыть их обоих маловатым для этого пледом. 

– На три дня? – вскинув бровь, поинтересовался Тони. 

– Всего три дня, – поправил Баки. – В двадцать восьмом мы как-то проспали полтора месяца. 

– В двадцать восьмом? – переспросил Доктор Стрэндж. – Значит, это не влияние сыворотки или посторонней магии? 

– Это тотемная магия индейцев саскуеханнок**, – пояснил Баки, пока Стив, пыхтя и извиваясь, натягивал под пледом штаны. 

– Но это же одно из первых вымерших племен? – подала голос ПЯТНИЦА. Баки кивнул.

– Так и было, в основном из-за возможностей его шаманов. Их боялись и другие племена. Моя бабушка пробудила зверей у нас со Стивом и у моих сестер, но умерла раньше, чем успела передать все знания Бекке. 

– Не было же никакого магического всплеска, – недоверчиво произнес Стрэндж. – Я не понимаю механизма. 

– Да я тоже, – развел руками Баки. – Просто думаешь что-то вроде «хочу стать белкой», и все. Когда холодно, получается вообще мгновенно. 

– Я удивлен, что вы не в курсе, – запаковавшись, наконец, в пижаму, Стив поднялся с кровати. – Думал, Фьюри включил это в отчет, когда меня нашли. 

– Тебя нашли белкой? – неверяще спросил Тони. 

– «Белочка» заиграла новыми красками, – пробормотала себе под нос Наташа. Баки фыркнул и рассмеялся.

– Предлагаю позволить Капитану Роджерсу и сержанту Барнсу привести себя в порядок, а наша помощь все еще нужна Нью-Йорку. – Доктор Стрэндж взмахнул рукой, предлагая коллегам покинуть комнату. Клинт первым двинулся на выход, но обернулся: 

– А почему вы ещё бельчата?

– Тотемное животное – это состояние души в определенный момент, – ответила ему Ванда. – Я изучала шаманскую магию, когда разбиралась со своими собственными силами, – пояснила она в ответ на вопросительные взгляды. 

– Так Кэп у нас девственник не потому, что сосулька, а потому, что ещё ребенок по меркам белок? – брякнул Тони.

Наташа поспешно вытолкнула его из спальни и захлопнула дверь, из-за которой раздался раздраженный рык Баки.

– Я больше не смогу воспринимать всерьез Капитана Белочку, – самодовольно сообщил Тони собравшимся. 

– Тотемное животное – это состояние души в определенный момент, – повторила нараспев Ванда. – Не думаю, что однажды ты захочешь столкнуться с разъяренным гризли.

**Author's Note:**

> * [Обыкновенная белка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%B1%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0)  
> ** [Саскуеханнок](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BA)


End file.
